Most quick connect couplings have valve components that remain in the flow path after the coupling is connected and valves opened. The fluid must flow around these restrictions resulting in turbulent flow that increases pressure drop and fluid temperature. Typically hydraulic systems are over designed to tolerate this energy loss and heat generation. However, some systems, such as electronics cooling systems, strive to minimize pump pressures, heat generation and energy consumption. Therefore, couplings with maximum flow and with an unobstructed flow path are desired.
Another key requirement of a quick connect coupling for an electronics cooling system is minimum spillage of the cooling fluid upon disconnection. This is desired to avoid shorting electronic components or causing other damage.
Couplings with rotating ball valves, such as the coupling available from Eaton-Aeroquip under Model No. FD83, provide a straight through, unobstructed flow path for maximum flow. The coupling available under Model No. FD83 is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,779, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. The coupling from Aeroquip having the Model Name Epsilon is another full flow, ball valve, coupling that utilizes concave/convex balls to achieve nearly zero spillage. The coupling available under the Model Name Epsilon is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,972, the entire disclosure of which is also incorporated herein by reference.
Although these couplings are advantageous for use in many applications, there exists a need for a quick connect coupling with an unobstructed flow path to minimize pressure drop and thereby improve system (and/or energy) efficiency and also to minimize fluid spillage upon disconnection and to provide simple, safe operation.